If Only Hiding Was So Easy
by meggygirl
Summary: okay so this is an AU neither Paige or Emily is out of the closet yet. Please be nice this is my first ever fanfic. It will become M rated later on.
1. Hiding In Plain Site

So this is an AU where never Paige or Emily are out of the closet. Please be nice this is my first ever fanfic and it will become M rated just give me time.

**Ch 1 going without being noticed**

_Will she ever notice?_

_Will she ever see me?_

_Will she ever feel what I feel?_

I could not help but stare about this gorgeous girl no gorgeous women get out of the pool. Her long dark hair, the towel wrapped around her amazing body, the water sliding down her cinnamon legs to a pool at her feet. I would do anything to be that towel wrapped around her body or be the water gliding down her skin.

"Paige !" Spencer yelled. "You're staring ... again"

"What oh sorry I was just thinking" I said

"Oh ya about what... about Emily without that towel or swim suit on" Spencer teased

"What no please you know I'm straight, and besides so is she... remember she's with Toby" I said defending myself

"god don't remind me" she stated " I never did get what she saw in him like I know he saved her from being raped by that creep Ben, but still how could she choice Toby Cavanaugh over us"

"Whatever just think if she never choose him I would not be friends with you Hanna, or Aria" I said changing the subject

"Hahaha that is very true" she joked "now hurry up we are keeping them waiting"

"Haha I'm coming you can go on without me I have to talk to coach about something" I lied

"Okay well I will save you a seat"

"Thanks" I told Spencer as she was leaving the change room

I counted to 30 to make sure she would not come back in. I started walking towards Emily.

"Hey Em" I said nervously

"Oh hey Paige what's up?"

"Umm I was wondering if you had plans tonight."

"I am supposed to be meeting Toby for coffee at 7"

"Oh okay" I said walking away

"But I'm free after!" she yelled

I turned around "great I was wondering if you wanted to come over we can figure out the swim team stuff you know considering we are co-captains an all"

"Sounds great so I will see you at 8"

"Perfect see you then" she was walking towards the showers lowering her towel with every step. I nearly had to hit myself to make sure I did not follow her.

After staring for what felt like hours I walked to go get changed?

"Oh shit" I mumbled to myself when I looked at my phone to check the time. The girls are gonna kill me.


	2. Searching For The Hidden Truth

**Ch 2 Searching For The Hidden Truth**

_I just want one day to go by where I'm not pretending to be happy._

_Behind my smile is a hurting heart. Behind my laugh I'm falling apart. Look closely to me and you will see, the girl I am...isn't me._

_Tired of trying. Sick of crying. Yeah, I'm smiling, but inside I'm dying._

I run down the halls of Rosewood High School dropping things on my way to the cafeteria to meet the girls. I just know that they are going to ask me what took me so long but it honestly don't really care considering I got to talk to Emily. Even though it was only a minute I don't care I talked to that goddess.

As I turned into the cafe I replayed the conversation with Emily in mind.

The way her hair flowed over her shoulders,

How she leaned against the lockers,

The slight smile that lay upon her face,

The beads of water falling off her cinnamon skin,

But most of all the fact that she was in nothing but a towel and how I would do anything the rip that towel off of her.

"Paige we are over her" Hanna yelled across the filled cafeteria causing me to be shaken from my day dream.

I looked over and gave a smile telling them I would be right there as I started walking towards them.

"So where were you" Aria asked with a knowing smile

"Umm I was talking to the swim coach" I lied

"Oh ya what about" Spencer asked knowing that I was lying

"About me and Emily being co-captains and what that means for our responsibilities

"Sure whatever you say" Spencer says sarcastically

"So what's the plan for tonight" Hanna asks the group

"Melissa's out so we can sleep in the barn tonight if we want" Spencer offers

"Sounds great" Aria answers "I am so in"

"Perfect" Hanna agrees "what time should we be there at?"

"Anytime, in fact I have to give you all a ride home anyways so when I drop you guys off just run in and get a change of clothes" Spencer offers

"Paige are you in" Aria asks as she waves her hand in my face

"Ouch What!" I say shocked by Spencer kicking me under the table

"What are you day dreaming about" Aria asks me

"Nothing!" I yell annoyed by everybody trying to know my business

"Okay god someone's bitchy" Spencer says retreating out of the conversation

"Anyways... are you coming to night Paige" Hanna asked confusingly

"No sorry I have plans"

"Oh ya with... never mind" Spencer started until I stared her out of her question

*_RRRRIIINNNNNGGG RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG*_

"Sorry guys I got to go I can't be late again or Mr. Fitz will kill me" I said as I got up from the table

After class I turned the corner to go to my locker *_SMASH*_ I go head first into a locker. As I look up still dizzy from hitting my head I hear a voice asking if I'm okay. Shaking my head I see her, the stunning women who I have been in love with since grade 1.

"Are you okay" Emily asks again

"Umm ya I think so" I say holding my head"

She reaches down to help me up her strong arms around me and her tank top that is already low shows me even more I thought I might be in heaven at that point but it turned to hell when she let go of my once I was standing. She leaned me against the lockers and bent down to get the few books I had in my hands.

"Are you sure you're okay" she said concerned

"Ya I'm fine nothing a few Advil and some ice won't heal" I joked

"Okay" she said sceptically

"Well actually since I ran into" I said trying to be funny. She giggled what had to be the cutest giggle I have ever heard. "I was wondering if you just wanted to stay at my house tonight considering we might be up late working on the swim team thing" I said hoping the desperation in my voice was not to obvious.

"OH SHIT! I completely forgot about our plans"

"Oh its okay we can do it another night" I said disappointed

"Are you sure"

"Ya my head are starting to hurt either way so it's probably a good thing that you made plans"

"I am really sorry"

"Its fine... but I should get going my ride is leaving" I said dissatisfied

"Okay I will call you though" she stated hopefully

"Okay bye have a good weekend" as said walking away trying to wash the depressed look off my face before getting in the car. Luckily no one seemed to notice.


	3. The Hidden Soul Of Harmony

**Ch 3 The Hidden Soul of Harmony**

_I__keep trying to hide how much I love you, but just being your friend isn't enough._

_Sometimes,__I just wanna tell you everything; how I feel about you, how much you mean to me, how much I care about you and how much I love you._

_You__don't know what you mean to me, you don't have a clue. You can't tell by looking at me, what I feel for you_

I step out of the car and reach for my key as I unlock the house door I turn and wave to the girls. I see them signal back and I step inside my house.

The instant I am inside and the door is closed I slide to the ground and cry.

I begin thinking to myself about how Emily must of found out and now he's scared of me and what I feel for her, how she can't be friends with a girl who is in love with her as much as I am.

After what seems like an eternity I stand up and walk up the stairs to my room. I throw my bag in the corner and put on a pair of sweats, and the rosewood swim team shirt.

I walk back down the stairs and go to the fridge and grab the tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate ice cream and a spoon I walk to the couch and turn on the TV I spend a few minutes looking for something to watch before settling on a marathon of South Of Nowhere.

At 7:30, 4 hours after I started her South Of Nowhere marathon, there was a knock at the door. I wondered who it could be considering my parents were out for the weekend at a wedding of my father's co-workers. I got up of the couch and wandered to the door.

As I opened the door I was shocked to see Emily she was soaking wet, I guess it must have started raining at some point during the marathon. It took me a moment before I finally snapped out of my trance and invited her in.

As she slid pasted the door and myself you could tell that she had been crying her eyes were red and puffy but she still was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen.

She did not say anything as she walked over to the couch, it was the first time she had been in my house in over 6 years but she still knew where everything was. She looked over to me and gave a smirk telling me to go sit beside her.

I closed the door and walked over trying my best not to sprint to be beside her. I sat besides her trying not to be to close but she moved closer to me either way.

"I am really sorry I did not know where else to go" she said as she leaned against me.

"It's okay do you mind me asking why you are here though" I questioned

"Umm I'm sorry I really don't want to talk about it"

"That's fine do you want a change of clothes your kind of soaked"

"That would be great"

I got up from the couch and started up to the stairs I looked back at her. Her hands were over her eyes and her chest was rising sharply as if she was once again crying.

It took everything I had not to running back down the stairs and go and comfort her but I just kept going up and turned into my room. I pulled out a pair of sweats and I t-shirt and began turning back and was shocked to see her in my door way.

"Oh god you scared me" I said as I was trying to catch my breath "I hope you don't mind sweats and a t-shirt"

"Not at all" she said taking the clothes "thank you Paige"

"It's no problem"

The next thing I knew she was lifting her drenched shirt up and over her dark purple lace bra, I tried my best not to stare but I could not help myself that bra popped on her cinnamon skin, I was so busy staring and did not even notice her undoing her jeans and sliding them off. When I gave her the once over, is when I noticed her matching panties.

After I was done staring she began pulling the black sweat pants over her strong calves and thighs. Then she took the light pink shirt and covered her breasts and hard abs.

"Paige...Paige... PAIGE!" she screamed

"What" I had surprisingly

"Where should I put my wet clothes?"

"Oh just give them to me I will go put them in the dryer"

"Okay I will be downstairs on the couch waiting for you then"

"Okay sounds good there's ice cream in the freezer if you want some"

"Sweet"

As I came back from putting Emily's stuff in the dryer, she was lying there wrapped in a blanket. At first I thought she was asleep but... "Are you just going to stand there?"

"No I thought you were asleep so I did not want to wake you up" I said walking over to her and then sitting.

Once I was sitting and comfortable she laid her head on my lap. I put one hand around her waist and the over hand was stroking her dark brown hair.

"Toby and I broke up" she said crying


	4. I Turn To You As A Place To Rest MyHeart

**Ch 4 I Turn To You As A Place To Rest My Heart**

_No matter how many times you break my heart I can still love you with all the little pieces___

_I'd rather have a broken heart because that means I can love you more with all the little pieces___

_To the world you are one person, to one person you are the world_

"You what?" I asked questioningly.

"I broke up with Toby" Emily said sadly.

"May I ask why?" I said looking down at her with wondering eyes.

"I think I am a lesbian" she said looking at me.

I did not know what to say, all I could do was stare at her. She looked confused, relieved, but most of all she looked scared. For me this was a dream come true, the girl of my imaginings said that she may be a lesbian meaning that I have a chance to be with her. She though looked liked she had just stepped out of a nightmare.

"Why do you think that" I finally chocked out.

"I have feelings for a girl" she sat up and was looking at me with her deep coffee eyes.

"Oh who?" I said praying that it was me.

She stared at me without blinking. I reached my hand out and grabbed hers, she looked down and put her other hand on top of it. I smile smirk snuck across my face as I looked down. When I went to meet her eyes I noticed that her face was ever so slightly closer to mine.

She pulled her hand away and slowly brought it to my cheek she looked down to my lips and then back to my eyes. Her eyes were screaming in terror as she slowly began to move her face my heart was beating a million beats a minute as it slowly began working its way in to my throat. I swallowed to push it back down. As her face was only centimetres away from me I put my hand on her hip. Than it happened...

Her lush lips pressed against me ever so softly, her hand gently pulled me closer making the kiss just a little bit deeper I inch my way closer to her but she pulls away.

As she pulls away I look at her, her lips are slightly apart just as they were when she kissed me, her eyes are still closed. She is breathing heavily, with ever breathe her chest rises and lowers, her hands are in her lap holding each other. I try to speak but nothing comes up.

She opens her eyes and is shocked with what she just did.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" she said covering her mouth.

All I could do was smile. "So it's me that you have feelings for"

She nodded.

"When did this begin?" I asked but truthfully I did not care at all, all I wanted to do was kiss her again... and again.

"A very long time ago" she said "Are you scared of me now"

"What! No god no... In fact I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember"

"You what?"

I did not bother saying it for a second time but instead I leaned over and kissed her once again. Her lips were incredibly soft and smooth. I placed my hands on her cheeks she placed hers on my hips pulling me ever so closer to her.

She pulls away from me and takes my hand "Can we go to your room?" she asks.

Instead of answering her question I just kissed her which she took as a yes considering she got up and took my hand. She kissed me until we reached the stairs. From there I took her hand and lead her up the stairs to my bed room.

I sat on my bed; she stood by the door nervously. I smiled at her and she walked towards me, I pulled her closer. I began kissing her neck her knees buckled until she was straddling my hips; I had a tingly feeling between my legs. As Emily got up to allow me to move up on my bed so my head was on my pillows. The second I laid down she was straddling my legs once again.

We kiss we tongue slides over my lips asking for permission which I without difficulty grant, our tongues battle for a short period before I gladly give in. Our hands explore each other's body as if it was completely foreign territory to one another.

My hands finally land on Emily's hips with my fingers placed gently on her perfectly rounded bottom. She smiled through our kiss when they landed there, her hands slid down my body until they were at the end of my shirt. She gradually began moving her hands underneath my shirt they stopped on top of my stomach muscles.

"Wait wait" I said pushing through our kisses.

"What's wrong?"

"I just... I am not ready for this to happen" I said regretting it right away "It's just all so fast"

"Oh okay is that all" she said surprising me "If you're not ready we can just kiss we don't need to go that far right now"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am positive but do you mind if I spend the night anyways" she said hopingly.

"Absolutely" I said happily.

We spent twenty more minutes kissing until she turned around and wrapped my arms around her, within minutes she was fast asleep. I had to pinch myself to make sure that this was not a dream. It wasn't... it was better.


	5. What Do We Do Now

**Ch 5 What Do We Do Now**

_Tomorrow I will start to let go.__  
__But please just give us today.__  
__Tomorrow I will forget I forget I loved you._

"What do we do now?"

It was a question that plagued Emily and I since we woke at ten o'clock. I had risen twenty minutes before Emily but those twenty were probably the best minutes of my life. When I woke we were in the same position as when we feel asleep that past night. The covers were over us my legs matching hers in front of me perfectly the only way to describe it was spooning. Her head laid on my lower arm with my other arm wrapped around her waist while our fingers were entwined it was the most comfortable position I have ever been in.

My head was in the nape of her neck while her hair tickled my cheeks. It smelled of vanilla. I was memorizing her features when she finally woke up.

"What are you doing" she asked me sleepily

"Nothing absolutely nothing" I replied

"You were doing something obviously. Just tell me I promise I will not get mad or anything"

"Fine I was watching you sleep... I promise I did not mean it to be creepy or anything you just looked so peacefully and free. Not to mention beautiful... is that weird to tell you" she blushed when I said the word beautiful.

"First of all it is not creepy as long as you promise not to take a lock of my hair and become obsessive" I nodded approval "Second of all I think you calling me beautiful is perfect but it is only weird because you are the beautiful one" I could not help but blush even worse then she had.

"Well thank you but I know you are lying and I am okay with it"

She attempted to disagree with me but before she could get anything out I kissed her even more passionately then last night. We feel back into my pillows I moved to straddle her, while never breaking our kiss. She was gorgeous her hair was spread across my pillows her hands gripped my waist. She would grip me tighter as I moved to kiss her most sensitive spot on her neck. I sucked there and bit she let out a soft moan when I slid my tongue of the mark I had just left, not even caring what people would think when they saw her hicky.

She slide her hands up and over my stomach, when I crashed my lips back onto hers she dug her fingers into my back making me arch towards her. She went to the bottom of my shirt, "May I" she asked me.

"Yes" was all I could get out before she lifted my shirt off in one foul swoop showing my baby blue bra?

She looked at me giving me an up down.

"I want to see you" I told her. She arched her back up making it easier for me take her shirt off. I bent down to the top of her dark purple bra and kissed the crest of her breasts she moaned and arched into making are naked stomachs touch causing tingles of where they contacted each other, and also I damp spot between my legs.

"God I want you so bad. But I know you are not ready" she said sitting up.

"I am sorry I don't know it just does not feel right." She looked at me sadly "the kissing and stuff feels right just the sex that scares me"

"It scares me to you know"

"Ya but didn't you and Toby have sex"

"No"

"What but you guys were together for so long"

"I was in love with someone else so it was not fair for him"

"Me?"

"Yes I am in love with you"

That is all I needed to here. I kissed her so passionately I thought I might die for lack of oxygen. I ran my tongue over her lips begging for entrance. Which she granted with a moan... God were her moans sexy. She ran her hands up my back unclasping my bra in one easy motion. She lifted her hips up pressing into my center. And flipped us over within seconds her bra was off as well.

_Knock...Knock...Knock_

"What was that" She said.

"Hello anyone hear" we heard someone say from down stairs.

"Oh shit its Hanna" I said

"What do we do now" Emily said in a panic.


	6. What The Hell

**Hey guys I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update I have had major writers block and then my laptop broke, but here you go finally a new chapter. This one will be in Hanna's point of view hope you enjoy. Also the more reviews I get the faster I update. And yes before you say anything I know that it is short.**

**Ch 6 What The Hell**

_Sometimes I'm confused _

_By what I think is really obvious. _

_But what I think is really obvious obviously isn't obvious..._

'What the hell?' I thought as I looked down and saw a pair of shoes on the floor beside the door. I knew that Paige's parents were out of town and that she was an only child plus those boots were way too feminine to be hers.

I looked around Paige's living room and saw nothing so I wondered throughout the kitchen and other rooms but Paige was not in sight. I began walking up stairs thinking that I must have just been in the shower.

"Hello anyone here" I yelled.

I heard people talking up stairs so I continued going up them. The people were whispering and giggling and stomping around.

"Hello Paige you there it's me Hanna"

"Just a second" I heard her say with a little bit of a giggle.

I walked towards her bedroom door and began turning the knob.

She was sitting on her bed pretending to read her book but it was so obvious that she was faking it. She eyed her closet like ten times.

"Are you trying to decide if you want to get changed or something" I said sarcastically

"What no? Why do you ask" she said almost yelling at me

"Hey come down there's no reason to yell"

"Sorry"

_Thump_

"What the hell was that" I said staring at the place of the thumping noise... her closet.

"Nothing! It was nothing..." she said standing and grabbing my arm "So what are you doing here"

"Umm the girls wanted me to check on you we are all really worried about you" I said looking back at the closet "are you sure that, that thump was nothing... maybe we should go check. Something might have fallen"

"Oh know I am sure everything is fine I will just check later"

"Okay if you're sure"

"I am... come on lets go down stairs and talk"

"Okay imp just going to go to the washroom I will meet you downstairs"

She turned and smiled approvingly at me. I started towards the bathroom but after a few steps I turned around. I checked to make sure that she was downstairs and she was already looking in the fridge for food.

I tip toed back towards her room. I saw that the closet door was open; to say that it confused I was probably the biggest understatement in the world. I slowly opened Paige's bedroom door and looked around. On the other side of Paige's room was a tall dark figure. That is when I realized it. Paige had someone hiding in her closet but who was it.

The figure was putting things into a bag she finally finished and stood up she started turn around and within seconds I was face to face with this dark orbs that I could never forget.

"Emily what the hell"


	7. Oh SHIT!

**Okay guys so here we go. This story will be in Emily's point of view and it is going to start just before 0Hanna walks in the door and then will continue just after Hanna sees her in Paige's room. This chapter filler more than anything but again the more reviews I get the sooner I will update.**

**Ch 7 Oh SHIT!**

_We tell lies when we are afraid... _

_Afraid of what others will think, afraid of what will be found out about us. _

_But every time we tell a lie, the thing that we fear grows stronger._

'Oh my god I want her so bad' I thought to myself as Paige and I continued kissing. She ran her tongue over my lips begging for entrance I could not help it but a soft moan slipped out when our tongues collided. I ran my hands and unclasped her baby blue bra my hips bucked up and with the opportunity I flipped us over, unclasping my dark purple bra in one foul motion.

Our bare breast were pressed against each other... it only made me want her more.

_Knock...Knock...Knock_

"What was that" I said trying to hide my panic.

"Hello anyone here" the voice coming from down stairs said.

"Oh shit its Hanna" she said looking even more panicked then me.

"What do we do now" the terror in my voice clear visible.

"Oh my god get dressed now" she said alarmed

"Shit I can't find my shirt" Paige said

"Well I don't really mind that" I said walking towards her after pulling my own shirt over my head.

"Really you are going to flirt right now... I don't think it is the right time for this"

I continued walking towards her when I reached her I started kissing her neck walking her back to her bed until her knees hit and she sat down on it. The entire time having her shirt in my hands widen behind my back.

"Hello Paige you there it's me Hanna" she said walking up the stairs towards my bedroom.

"Just a second" she yelled with a little bit of a giggle.

"Oh by the way I found your shirt" I said showing her

"Did you have it the entire time?"

"Ya I wanted to see you without it on just a little bit longer.

The door knob started to wiggle. "Shit umm go hide in the closet"

"Well that ironic" I said making my way into her closet

"Oh shut up" she said grabbing a book "now stay there and don't make a sound"

"Yes maim" I said closing the door right as Hanna walked in.

Her closet was okay I had a bit of room the entire time I was trying to decide if I want it to sit down or if I should just stay standing. I could not hear much of what they were saying but I am guessing that Hanna said something to make Paige mad considering I could hear her almost yelling.

I finally decided to sit but in the process I knocked over I box.

_Thump_

'Oh SHIT' I said to myself over and over again.

A few minutes later I heard the door shut. I waited a little while longer before I got out just making sure that the ghost was clear. I opened the closet door slowly looking around her room for anybody and when no one was there I stepped out.

'Few that was a close one' I thought to myself facing the window away from the bedroom door while picking up my cell phone and putting into my bag. I stood up and turned towards the hall way trying to think of the best way to sneak out. I would go out the window but Paige's room was on the second floor and the was no way to climb down without being stopped so I guess the only way was to go out her back door and pray to not be seen.

Looking up I realized that plan was already ruined. A girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes was staring right at me 'uh oh'

"Emily what the hell" she said looking even more confused then she sounded.

"Okay Hanna it is not what it looks like" I said stepping towards her hoping to calm her down

"Well can you please tell me what it looks like cause I sure am hell am confused"

"I came here to talk to Paige about the swimming team" I said hoping that she would buy my lie.

"Okay than why were you hiding in the closet?"

"Ummm that is a very good question" I said trying to think up a lie as fast as I could.

"Hey babe Hanna is in the washroom so now is the perfect time to... sneak...you...out" she said finally noticing Hanna in the room with us.

"Umm babe" she said once again confused as hell.

"Oh SHIT" I finally said


	8. The Deal

**Thank you everyone for all of your support. So for this one we are going back to Paige's point of view. Once again it is going to start a little bit earlier. Also if I get 5 reviews for this chapter on the first day of it being up I will post the next chapter on the next morning.**

**Ch 8 The Deal**

_A relationship is like a rose, how long it lasts, no one knows. _

_How long it stays hidden depends on how good you are at hiding._

_But once you're found you only hope you can deal._

"Okay I'm just going to go to the washroom I will meet you downstairs" Hanna said.

I turned smiling and started going down the stairs. 'Few that was way to close' I thought to myself. When I thought it was safe I started going back up the stairs I looked towards the bathroom the door was closed. So I figured that it was the best time to try and sneak Emily out.

"Hey babe Hanna is in the washroom so now is the perfect time to... sneak...you...out" I said my words trailing off when I noticed Hanna standing off a bit to the side.

"Umm babe" Hanna said looking more confused than she does during algebra.

None of us said anything. Emily looked at me with eyes I have never seen before there was literally no way to explain them.

"Oh SHIT" I finally said.

"What the hell is going on Paige" Hanna said looking upset "why did you call Emily babe"

"Umm maybe I should go" Emily said looking for any excuse to get out of the situation.

"Ya that would be a great idea" Hanna giving Emily the death glares like a bitch.

"I will walk you out Em." I offered

"No its fine"

"I will call you later"

I walked towards my bed and sat down. I heard the front door close and just after Hanna came and sat beside me.

"What the hell is going on Paige?"

"I don't know"

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't fucking know it's complicated"

"How is it complicated?"

"It just is"

"How though why the hell are you friends with her... she ditched us for Toby remember"

"I am in love with her okay"

"You're what"

"I am in love with her and she is in love with me"

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"What god know I just told her and she just told me why would you say that"

"Cause she came out of the closet fixing her shirt and hair"

"No we are not sleeping together" I said "at least not yet" I said much quieter so she would not hear me

"Oh umm okay can I ask you a question"

"Yes"

"Are you gay...bi... what?"

"I don't know... like she is the only one I have ever had feelings for"

"Isn't Emily dating Toby?"

"No they broke up last night that's why she came over"

"Oh okay"

She continued asking me questions but the only answer I could ever give her was 'I don't know'. Everything was just so confusing and so confusing to me. There was one question that she still hadn't asked and I just knew how much she wanted to. Her will power was getting weaker and I knew she was going to ask it, just like clock where it came out.

"Are you going to tell everyone?" She finally asked

"We have not talked about that or anything else yet"

"What about Aria and Spencer are you going to tell them they are your best friends after all"

"I don't think so... not yet at least I think Emily and I just need some time to figure this all out"

We sustained our conversation for nearly three hours before Hanna finally had to leave. She promised that she would keep Emily and my secret. I walked her out the door, the second she started her car I had slammed the front door close and sprinted up the stairs to grab my cell phone and call Emily.

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

"Hello" Emily answered

"Hey Em its Paige" I replied

"Oh hey is Hanna gone"

"Yeap she just left I think it would be a good idea if you come over if you can that is"

"Ya I'll be there in twenty"

"Great see you then" I said hanging up the phone


	9. Figuring Stuff Out

Sorry for the little delay but like I said the more reviews I get the faster I upload with that said I have chapter ten practically finished so if I get umm let's say three reviews on the first day that this is upload than I will post the next chapter on the following day so review, review, review because they really do help and are great incentive for me to write and upload faster. I am assuming some of you have noticed that I do not have a beta reader so on that note I am looking for a beta reader so if you are interested please private message me.

P.S. I never said this but I do not own Paige, Emily, or pretty little liars I just wish I did.

**Ch 9 Figuring Stuff Out**

_My life has a superb cast but I can't figure out the plot._

_The very least you can do in your life is to figure out what you hope for. _ _And the most you can do is live inside that hope._

Just like Emily said she was at my house in twenty minutes to the dot. When I walked over to the door I had to catch my breath. She was absolutely gorgeous sure she was just wearing the same thing I was a pair of sweats and an old swimming shirt but it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. "Why sorry it took me so long to get here... I had just got out of the shower when I got your call" Oh my god did she just say that. "It's no problem" I said trying to hide the fact that I was incredibly turned on "please come in" She walked past me; I could smell strawberries most likely from the shampoo she said used recently. She took off her shoes and walked over to the couch and took a seat. I followed close behind. "So what did Hanna say, is she going to tell anyone" "She will not tell unless I let her. I told her that I wanted to talk to you before I even thought about telling anyone" "Oh okay. What do you want to talk about" she said obviously uncomfortable with the subject. "I think you know" I said kind of annoyed with the fact that she was playing dumb. "What are we doing like are you gay, bi, just screwing with my feelings" "What god no... I could never screw with your feelings. As for what I am" her eyes were starting to tear "I...I...I don't really know what I am... I have only ever felt this way about one person... that person is you" "I feel the same way about my feelings at least... are we going to continue whatever we were doing last night and this morning... because I really really liked it" her smile was going from ear to ear. "I want to" my smile now matching hers "I want to do more than what we have been doing" my cheeks were heated and I just knew how much I was blushing "I want us to date" "Yes...yes Emily I would love to date you" even with her perfect cinnamon skin tone I could see the slight blush in her cheeks "are we exclusive or are we just going to see where this goes" "I want to be able to call you my girl friend" with that I placed a hand on her cheek and gently pulled her in and graved her lips ever so slightly and pulled away "my beautiful girl friend" We sat on my couch just looking at one another for what seemed like hours but in all honesty were probably just minutes. "Stay here tonight...please" "I would love too" she replied smiling I took her hand and lead her up the stairs and in to my bed room. Which truth be told was having some of my greatest memories in it this weekend. Before everyone asks no we did not have sex that night but trust me it was not from a lack of wanting to. I asked if she wanted something to sleep in but she said she was fine just wearing her sweats and a t-shirt. Just to make her feel better I slept in the same and cracked the window because I knew she would never say she was warm. We layed there looking at each other for a few more minutes until she finally drift off to sleep but I stayed up and just looked at this gorgeous women who I get to call my girl friend... of course not in public or at least not yet but I am hopeful that one day I will be able to walk to halls of Rosewood high school hand in hand and let everyone know that I am one hundred percent in love with Emily Fields. When I finally did fall asleep it was only for a couple of hours until I felt Emily slink away. A open my eyes from the lack of warmth that was gone. "Where you going" asked sleepily "For a swim want to come we can race" "Oh ya well what's the prize if I win" I ended with a wink "Umm how about if you win I will take you on the most perfect date" "Okay and what about if you win" "Then you will let me take you on the most perfect date" "Sounds like a win, win situation for me so ya sure I'm in" "Great I will meet you down starts"


	10. A Race Of A Life Time

So like I promised here is chapter ten I got it finished as fast as I could. I am still looking for a beta reader so please pm me if you are interest and review, review, review. I got a few tips that the last chapter was a little chaotic so I have tried to slow it done a bit. This chapter is going to be pretty short and is really just filler, and it will switch point of views halfway through starting with Paige's. Feel free to follow me on twitter meggygirl123456 or on tumblr .com, just be warned that I am pretty new at both.

**Ch 10 A Race Of A Life Time**

_Many people will touch your heart. _

_But only special people will leave fingerprints that last forever_

_And yet I am still afraid to even touch your hand_

After I watched Emily walk out of my room shaking her hips, god I love it when she walks, I stood and got dressed. I figured I would just put my suit on when we got to the pool.

"By the way we have to stop at my house so I can grab my stuff" she yells from down stairs.

"Ya that's fine but you are more than welcome to just borrow a suit and stuff from me...we are about the same size" I said walking down the stairs towards her.

" no its fine besides I need my lucky suit if I want to take my beautiful girl friend out on the perfect date I have started to plan" she said wrapping her arms around my waist when I got down the stairs.

"Mmm I like the sound of that" giving her a small kiss on the lips

"Girlfriend" she stated seductively

I kissed her more passionately this time. She pulled away from me all too fast however.

"Come on if you continue to kiss me like that I will never make it to the pool" she said half joking half being completely serious.

We leave my house and begin are short drive to her house with our hands locked together and neither of us speaking a word, to afraid that it will ruin the mood.

When we got to her house she invited me in but I told her I would rather stay in the car. She nodded her head a little and walked over to her front door taking her keys out and stepping inside. Within ten minutes she was back out with her swim bag and we fell into the same routine as before on our way towards the pool.

Inside of twenty minutes we were hopping out of the car towards the pool still hand in hand as no one was around. We walked into the change room and got changed on opposite sides of the row of lockers, it was her idea which I truly respected but I defiantly would not have mind getting an opportunity to watch her change.

"So what stroke and how many lengths is this race" I asked after being in the pool warming up for half an hour

"Umm let's do two lengths and freestyle if that's cool with you" I nodded my head.

We took or marks "ready...set...go" she yelled

**Emily's Point Of View**

We jumped in at the same time 'okay so do I let her win to make her feel good cause no matter what happens I get to take this amazing girl out on a date and I already have that planned out' I thought to myself.

Ya I will let her win but not by much I can't make it to obvious I finally decided. When we got to the other side she was about two meters in front of me so I figured now was the best time to look up at the view while still swim. Her strong arms tore through the chlorine filled water; her legs kicked furiously her head thrashing out to get another breath of air. It was obvious that she was getting tired,

I pulled myself away from the view and started ripping through the water myself while making sure she would still win.

She reached the finish line about a ruler's length ahead of me which was perfect.

"So it looks like you have to take me on a date" she said cheekily

"It appears so" I said trying to look somewhat disappointed that I had lost

"So when and where are you going to be taking me"

"The where is a surprise as for the when... well don't make any plans for Friday" I said pulling her into a slow passionate kiss that ended far too soon.

We stayed at the pool for another hour before she had to go. We got changed and I dropped her off back at her house, holding hands the whole way there. She got out of the car smiling at me "I will text you" she said

"Looking forward to it"

She pulled away from the car "oh Em... I had a wonderful time" she said walking backwards "and I can't wait for Friday"

"Me neither"


	11. The First Date Part 1

Heyy guys I am so sorry for taking so long to update I was away at softball provincials then it was my birthday followed by my laptop breaking and then I lost my laptop and ya it's been an eventful couple of weeks. Text messages will be in Italics. So here we go this is going to be a two part chapter starting in Paige's point of view and then it will switch over to Emily's in the second part. So here is the first date. So remember to review and everything the more you review the faster Emily's point of view will be up. Feel free to follow me on twitter meggygirl123456 or on tumblr .com, just be warned that I am pretty new at both.

**Ch 11 The First Date**

_I may not be your first love,_

_First kiss, first sight, or first date_

_But I just want to be your last._

**Paige's point of view**

Since our race I have not seen Emily much. We showered, got changed, and then Emily dropped me off at home so she could go plan or date. We never talked in person but we texted every second of the day.

_I cannot wait to pick you up for our date... there's only 94 hours and 29 minutes till it happens-Em_

_Counting down much: P but there is actually 94 hours and 28 minutes until it-p_

We did not have any classes together this semester which both saddened me and well made it easier. I never had to worry about sitting beside her or possible getting caught staring.

We would pass in the hallway and try and look at each other for as long as possible but always stopped before being even and looking back.

The only person who knew what was going on was Hanna. Since walking in on us she has been asking even more questions than normal. Where are you going? What are you wearing? Are you going to kiss? Are you going to do more than kiss? Which she ended with a sly smirk.

_72 hours until our date-Em_

_I know by the way what should I be wearing for this date-p_

_Umm something nice somewhat fancy but still comfortable-Em_

_Alright sounds good-p_

The days rolled by ever so slowly as I continued to get more and more nervous. I just wanted it to be that time so I could see the girl of my dreams come and pick me up.

_48 more hours until you come and pick me up –p_

_I know our date is completely planned out and it is going to be great-Em_

_What are we doing?-p_

_I'm not telling-Em_

_Oh come on cant you just give me a little hint-p_

_Pretty pretty please-Em_

__I had already asked Hanna to come over on Friday to help me pick out an outfit and do my hair and make up... she jumped on the chance.

_Tomorrow is the big day – Em_

_I know I am so nervous-p _

_What why there's no reason to be it is just me we have known each other for years- Em_

School on Friday went by without me even noticing Hanna drove me and her home so she could help me get ready.

_What time are you picking me up at-P_

_I will be there at 7 o'clock sharp-Em_

After receiving Emily's text I decided to hope in the shower considering it was only 5 o'clock. As I was getting in I heard Hanna raiding my closet 'if only she cared half as much about school as she does about what herself and others looked like' I thought with a snicker and head shake.

When I walked into my room twenty minutes later the contents of my closet were sprawled out on the floor. All except the outfit that Hanna picked which I was on the bed with a note.

_Put this on then come downstairs so I can do your hair and make up _

I put on the knee length strapless black dress and headed down stairs where Hanna was sitting with the makeup and everything she would need to do my hair.

By the time Hanna had pulled my long brown hair in a tight ponytail and finished my makeup it was ten to seven. Hanna wished my good luck and then walked out the door. I went up stairs and grabbed my purse when I heard the door bell ring.

Emily was standing there in a short loose purple dress that was low enough that you got a peak at her cleavage. Her hair was brushed over to one side. She had her matching clutch purse in her hand. She looked gorgeous my breathe was caught in my thought.

"Wow" Emily gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

Heyys guys I am so sorry for taking so long to update I have been swamped at school had surgery during the summer not to mention I have some serious writers block if anyone has any ideas please email me I am desperate.


	13. The First Date Part 2

Heyy guys I am incredibly sorry for taking so long. I just started college so I have been dealing with the work load and everything plus I had surgery during the summer but anyways here is the date in Emily's point of view the restaurant that I use is a real restaurant in Philly by the way, remember to review and feel free to follow me on twitter or tumblr.

**Ch 12 The First Date**

_First__ dates are awkward, _

_First kisses are heavenly, _

_First love is irreplaceable_

**Emily's point of view**

Throughout the week I have been purposely avoiding Paige, to worried that she would want to cancel, and I know that if she would cancel it would be in person instead of through text as she isn't a bitch.

During the week we had been texting but it was nothing special it was normally just our countdown till the date.

Luckily for me we did not have any classes together this semester which had always bothered me but for some reason now I was thankful for it, I guess it made it easier to avoid her and I would not get distracted by staring at her.

When we would pass in the halls I would try to look at her but at the same time try to find another hall or room to duck into so she would not cancel but she always seemed to see me.

The only person who knew what was going on was Hanna and that scared the fucking shit out of me. But I guess it was our own fault for not locking the door since she just walked in and caught us. I can only imagine what Hanna has been saying to Paige. _Where are you going so I can pick you up early when she proves to you what a bitch she is? _If Paige was to cancel I am sure it would be because Hanna had convinced her to.

I texted her with the countdown till the date.

_72 hours until our date-Em_

But I had never been expecting to get a response.

_I know by the way what should I be wearing for this date-p_

FUCK I forgot to make the reservation.

_Umm something nice somewhat fancy but still comfortable-Em_

_Alright sounds good-p_

FUCK FUCK FUCK! After school I ran home, shit I completely forgetting that I had driven that day. When I finally caught the key in the hole, after about ten tries that didn't work from me shaking so much, I sprinted up stairs and threw my back on my bed and rushed to my computer. When I opened the laptop I was frozen... FUCK what's my password. Umm...

Fields... incorrect password please try again

Sharks... incorrect password please try again

Rosewood... incorrect password please try again

Alk;gn;a;jn... incorrect password please try again

"FUCK "I screamed out not caring who even hears me. _There's only one more chance before it locks me out for an hour._ I thought to myself.

Swimming... correct password

After my computer logged in for what felt like a century, I went on to the internet to look for a restaurant to take Paige to. I can't take her to the one place in Rosewood as it is far too simple and well cheap. So I searched for a decent one in Philadelphia.

After calling to make the reservation I looked out the window not seeing my car; I freaked out thinking that it was stolen before finally remembering that I had left it at school. I grabbed my bag went down stairs and started my ten minute walk back to the school.

The last few days turn by ever painfully slow as I continued to get more and more nervous about her cancelling. I just wanted it to be that time so I could pick up the women of my imaginings.

_48 more hours until you come and pick me up –p_

_I know our date is completely planned out and it is going to be great-Em_

_What are we doing?-p_

_I'm not telling-Em_

_Oh come on cant you just give me a little hint-p_

_Pretty pretty please-Em_

What the hell that last text doesn't even make sense what am I thinking about oh ya faultless Friday night date. I thought to myself.

__After getting home from school that night I ripped apart my closet trying to find something to wear, after 3 hours of tearing dresses out and placing them back in I decided that I would wait and come to a decision tomorrow.

_Tomorrow is the big day – Em_

_I know I am so nervous-p _

_What why there's no reason to be it is just me we have known each other for years- Em_

When I got home to decide on the dress to wear my mom was there.

"Honey why is your closet such a mess" she asked.

"Umm because I have a date tomorrow and don't know what to wear" I said casually

"Oh with who" she responded

"Just someone from school" I whispered

"Oh well we should go to the mall and get you something new" she offered

"Really wow thanks mom that would be great" I said trying to hide my shock about the offer

"Ya let me just get my purse"

The car ride was silent not even the radio was on. When we got to the mall the question started. Do I know this person? Where are you guys going? Who's driving? When will you be home?

I answered all of them until the last one. What is the boys' name? Neither of my parents knew that I had ever had feelings for a girl let alone was going to go on a date with one. I grabbed a dress pretending not to hear the question.

That dress I grabbed ended up being the one that I got and was thankful for it. On the way home it was all that my mother could talk about.

School on Friday went by so slow that I thought that I might die, not to be over dramatic.

_What time are you picking me up at-P_

_I will be there at 7 o'clock sharp-Em_

After sending that last text to Paige I decided to hop in the shower realizing it was only 5 o'clock and I stank of sweat from sprint home and back to school once again forgetting that I had drove. When I walked into my room about twenty minutes later the dress was sitting on my bed right where I had laid it out before my shower.

I put on the short as in mid thigh short loose purple dress it was low cut but not enough that my boobs were pooping out on. I brushed my hair over to one side and put a little bit of mascara, eye liner, and eye shadow on before finally adding some lip gloss.

It was about twenty to seven when I decided that I just couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed my purple clutch and keys and walked out the door, thankful that my mother had to work late.

I drove over to Paige's trying my hardest not to speed... too much.

When I had got there I waited thirty seconds checking myself over before getting out of the car. Okay this is it you are about to go on your most important first date ever, just don't fuck this up Emily. I thought to myself as I stood at her front door.

I rang her door bell. Last chance to run away.

I heard her coming down the stairs looking down I did my last ten second check over, she opened the door.

Her long brown hair was in a tight ponytail she was wearing minimal makeup her purse was over one shoulder but her dress... I had to stop myself from drooling she was wearing a knee length strapless black dress that was stunning on her, I have never seen someone look so sexy but at the same time so simple.

She just stared at me. As I tried to get my heart between once more.

"Wow" I finally gasped.

"I am hoping that is a good wow" she said starring at her feet.

"No" she looked blankly at me "It is a great wow" I said completing my sentence with a smile.

"Good... so are you ready to go" she asked me

"Yes" we walked to my car "So what time is your curfew at" I asked

"Actually my parents are away again so whenever is fine with me"

"Awesome"

When we got to my car I opened the door for her so she could get in. As she did her dress slide up just a bit showing her white but yet stilled tanned legs. After she was in I shut the door and walked around to my side letting myself in I put my seatbelt on and started the car.

As we started our drive we held hands and talked I told her how scared I was that she was going to cancel which she laughed at. She told me how she called Hanna to assist her in getting ready for tonight, which I laugh at.

As we drove past the one restaurant in Rosewood Paige looked at me confused.

"You know you just past the restaurant right" she asked

"I know we are not going there" I responded

"Where are we going then?"

"We are going to Philly for dinner"

"What we are but it's so expensive are you sure."

"Positive"

We continued taking for the thirty minute drive that we had left but the conversation was nothing serious just how your week has been and stuff like that.

Finally we got there I parked across the street and we walked across I was again opened the door for her.

"Hello and welcome to Bistro Romano" the hostess welcomes


	14. The Best Date

Okay guys I don't know what to say except for I am sorry it took me so long I have just had such writers block and been super busy with well honestly my love life and sometimes lack there of. But anyways here we go so this will be in Paige's point of view for the date. Warning now there is reference into self-harm so if you don't like reading or it's your trigger don't read it.

**Ch. 13 The Best Date**

**Paige's Point of View**

After we were sitting at our table I finally had a chance to take in my surroundings it was big but still very intimate. It was dark with a candle right in the middle of all of the tables. When I looked back down I had the best view of all… Emily. She looked as close to perfect as anyone could ever get. She was looking right at me and I was guessing that she didn't even know what the restaurant looked like because she hadn't taking those beautiful eyes off of me. She made me feel like the prettiest girl in the world.

"Hello ladies can I start you to off with some drinks" whoa when did the waiter get here?

"Umm can I get a Pepsi" Emily said

"I'll have the same"

"Okay I will be right back with your drinks" he said turning on his heels

"This place is amazing, thank you for bringing me here" I said ending it with a smile

"Thanks I thought you might like it. Its one of my favorites." She said

I looked around to make sure that nobody was looking, when I figured nobody was I put my hand on the table and ushered her to hold it. As she moved her hand on top of my that's when I noticed them. She had the faintest of scares if you were looking you never would have noticed them. They appeared to be old like two or three years when I checked to make sure there were none that were fresh I figured that I wouldn't pressure her into telling me the stories behind each of them.

I took my eyes off of them and put them back on her face. She was glancing around I figured she was taking in her surroundings like I had earlier, hopefully she didn't notice me staring at them. Just then our waiter came back with our drinks. So we slipped our hands away from each other.

"Okay are you ladies ready to order." Our waiter asked.

"I am. Our you Paige." She asked me.

"Yeap im good." I replied

"Well in that case I will have the chicken Parmesan and the house salad." Emily said.

"I will have the chicken penne with tomato sauce. With garlic bread… actually I will have it with caser salad. You never no, I might be kissing later tonight." I said winking at em.

After the kiss comment Emily could only blush and smirk. Our meal came pretty quickly after we order which we were both kind of sad about cause now we couldn't hold hands, believe it or not but it is really hard to hold hands when your eating chicken Parnassian and chicken penne. We ate pretty quickly I think we just wanted to get out of the restraint already.


	15. The Afterwards

Okay so this is Emily's point of view but I think for the most part after this I am going to keep it in only one of there's, tell me who you think it should be and please guys review as much as possible if there isn't any reviews I am going to assume that you guys either aren't reading it or you want me to stop writing it.

**Ch. 14: the afterwards**

**Emily's point of view**

"Thank you for dinner Em, but I could have paid for myself." Paige said as we walked out of the restaurant towards the car.

"No way I would have never let that happen, I asked you out so I will pay." I replied.

"Okay fine but I will repay you later." Paige said with a wink and a smirk.

All I could do was blush. Of course I wanted to have sex with Paige like have you seen her she is gorgeous with her long dark hair, her dark eyes, and that pale but yet still tanned skin. But I did not want to pressure her into anything and I am sure she didn't not want to pressure me either. She is after all my first girl and I am her first as well. I cant remember if I told her that or not it wouldn't surprise me if I had lied to her and told her she wasn't just so I don't know so she wouldn't be nervous thinking that this was new for the both of us.

She makes me so nervous not that it helps that I'm all ready scared of everything as well as confused about myself just like she probably is as well. All I want to do is kiss her right now her eyes are drawing me closer. Finally we make it to the car and I can finally let go of my own thoughts and just calm down… or so I think.

I open the door for her she steps in and I can see a little bit more of her leg as her dress slides up as you steps in and sits. After I make sure she is all the way in, and by that I mean after I stop staring at her legs, I shut the door and walk around to the drive side and step into the car.

The drive home was quiet. But in a good way we held hands the entire way and repeatedly caught it each other staring. She definitely caught me staring at her more often then I caught her however. But it was nice the pressure was gone for the time being there was just us and just being with each other was enough.


	16. The Ride to the Door

Due to only getting one review on my previous chapter I will go with there suggestion of making the story mainly in Emily's point of view with certain chapters in Paige's. Also feel free to follow me on twitter meggygirl123456.

**Ch. 15 The Ride To The Door**

Emily's Point of View.

When we finally got back to Paige's house we just sat staring out the front window no one said anything and ya it was awkward. She took a deep breath and hoofed out breaking the silence.

"Huh, did you say something I said." I finally said

"What oh no I didn't but if we are talking now can I ask you a question."

"Yes of course you can" I responded

"Are you going to kiss me or am I just going to force you too" she said watching me blush deeply. I don't care what anyone says ethnic people do blush and you can see it.

"Oh ya I wasn't sure if you wanted me too." I said looking at my hands, which were placed in my lap.

"I did go on a date with you didn't I… and we already have made out so I think a kiss is kind of expected babe." She joked

"You know you called me babe right"

"Yes I know do you not want me to. Cause I can call you something else" she said leaning in. " I can call you baby, beautiful, or sexy" she said in a super sexy and husky voice.

She was so close to my lips but not quite touching them. I could feel her warm breath against my lips. Her stray hairs tickled my face finally I couldn't take it anymore and I grabbed the back of her head and connected our lips in a hard kiss we both inhaled deeply. She put her hands on my arms forcing us even closer.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours our bodies and lips never moved when she finally pulled away I realized that it had only been a couple of minutes but we were both out of breathe.

"Now was that so hard" she said cheekily

"Oh shut up and kiss me again" I said as I undid my seat belt followed by hers.

She was smirking as she got out of her sit and straddled me. It was hot and messy as well as loud. The horn went off more then once, hands were constantly moving from gripping hair, to cradling checks, and massaging legs, as we made out but eventually we gave up.

"Okay this is way to hard why don't we go inside my parents are gone for the weekend." She said seductively.

I did not know what to do… like of course I did not want this to stop bit I did not want to move fast she is my first girl and the first person to make me feel beautiful and happy. Oh screw it I want this night to never end!

"Umm ya sure okay I would love to." I responded trying to hide both my excitement and my hesitation.


	17. The Conversation

Alright were we go for chapter 16 remember to review I need reviews to know that you guys want me to keep going or not. So this is again Emily's point of view and I am probably going to keep it in her view from now on. So feel free to follow me on twitter meggygirl123456. I don't on pll or any of there characters.

**Ch. 16 The Conversation**

Emily's Point of View

"Okay this is way to hard why don't we go inside my parents are gone for the weekend." She said seductively.

"Umm ya sure okay I would love to." I responded trying to hide both my excitement and my hesitation.

She smiled she either did not notice my hesitation or just did not care, I has hoping for the latter and that she was secretly scared to. After a brief pause we caught out of the car I quickly texted my mom saying that

_Hi mom the date didn't go that well and I ran into Paige and she asked if I wanted to stay at her house to catch up, talk about being co-captains for swim and of course to talk about it tonight is that okay. -Em_

_Yes that okay sweetheart I'm sorry that the date was so bad have fun at Paige's be good and say thank you to her parents- mom_

Oh ya I wonder if her parents are even home I doubt they are they are like never home I actually have never even meet her mom and I have only seen her dad like twice since grade 1.

"So are your parents home… or… are we alone." I asked both curiously and seductively

"They are in Hawaii for my dads bosses birthday they left last night. I was going to tell you to come over but I was trying to figure out what to wear." She stated

"Well don't be mad but I am actually glad you didn't I was doing the same thing I had no idea what to wear for tonight. As for your parents I am actually ecstatic that they are not home "

"Hahaha so am I, but… I think we should talk first if that's okay with you… I don't mean to ruin the mood but it is important."

"Oh my god I am so pleased that you said that cause I think that we need to talk to." I said realized.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh please you go first it is your house after all," I offered

"Oh well I wanted to know what we are doing like are seeing each other, dating, girlfriends, still figuring it out like I know we joke and call each other our girlfriends but is that what we actually are." She questioned

"I would love it… if… I… could, umm you know call you my girlfriend. If your ready for that, that is."

"Yes I would love that but I still do not know what I am so can we not really tell anyone until I am ready or you"

"Of course we can wait I am not ready either. I thought that you would have wanted to tell your friends like Aria, Spencer, and Hanna that is if you haven't already which is fine if you have. I comforted her.

"No I haven't told them well Hanna knows but that's only because you know she walked in on us."

"Ya right"

"so what did you want to talk about" she asked me


End file.
